


Coffee

by Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Cares/pseuds/Who_Cares
Summary: Draco is tired and makes a bit of a mistake.





	Coffee

Draco is in the kitchen when Harry gets up one morning. He looks exhausted.

“Good morning love.” Harry says walking over and kissing his husband on the cheek. He looks at Draco “What time did you get home last night?”

“Too late.” Draco replies, sounding tired

“Umm… Draco?” Harry asks looking concerned as he watches his husband make his coffee.

“Hmm?”

“That’s a lot salt you are pouring into your coffee, my love. Why are you doing that?”

Draco looks down. He had indeed picked up the salt and not sugar, but he wasn’t going to let Harry see that he hadn't meant to do it. “I felt like it. I only slept three hours last night. I’m tired and I’m going to do whatever the bloody h*** I want to.”

“That’s really not good for you.” Harry says, looking at Draco with concern in his eyes.

Draco arches his eyebrows defiantly, before raising the mug to his mouth and chugging the whole thing, scalding his mouth in the process. He sets the mug down, and looks Harry in the eye.

“There is something seriously wrong with you.” Harry laughs.

“Yeah maybe.” Draco replies.

“You are going to call in sick today you know.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Draco, you can’t focus enough to pick up the right thing. You are an auror, if you can’t focus, someone could get hurt. You have to stay home.”

“I meant to put salt in my coffee.”

“We both know that’s a lie. Anyway, I have the day off, we can spend the day together.”

Draco grumbles a bit, but pulls out his phone. He couldn’t say no to spending the day with Harry.

An hour later they are snuggled up on the couch in a nest of pillows and blankets. Happily watching a movie together, with mugs of unsalted coffee.


End file.
